Kakarot The Saiyan
by Gohan the LSSJ
Summary: What if Goku never went to Earth and became one of Vegeta's soldiers?


Taim: Hello! the story today is when Goku never came to Earth, bump his head and train with Master Roshi, Kami and many others. let's watch!

Dragon Ball Legend of the Universe Part 2

Chapter 1: Raditz's Discovery

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz left the now destroyed Planet Vegeta 3 days ago and go to a planet and wreck havoc on it but when there Raditz hears crying in a house, he thinks its a kid hiding so he goes in the building

Raditz: okay kid there is no point in hiding!

He sees it's not a civilian but a Saiyan and Raditz realizes it's his brother Kakarot

Raditz: Vegeta!

Vegeta: What is it Raditz?

Raditz: I found my brother Kakarot!

Vegeta: Good he will make a good Warrior if he's with us!

Power Levels:

Kid Vegeta: 12,000

Raditz: 800

Nappa: 3,000

Kakarot: 2

Chapter 2: 24 Years Later

Kakarot has gotten really strong and surpassed his brother and Nappa's strength but still weaker than Vegeta and Kakarot goes to Earth to fight the strongest guy who lived there where he comes across Piccolo who defeated The Z Fighters 5 years ago.

Kakarot: Hello Namekian

Piccolo: What are you doing here? Do you have a deathwish?

Kakarot: No I check to see who see who the strongest person here is on this planet and you're that person.

Piccolo: Of course I'm the strongest, I train everyday for the rest of my life!

Kakarot: Well Namekian-

Piccolo: Its Piccolo!

Kakarot: Piccolo, I want to fight you!

Piccolo: Okay You're going to regret it though.

The fight only goes on for a minute and Kakarot defeats Piccolo using 25% of his power.

Kakarot: Pathetic! Normally I'd kill you, but me and 3 other Saiyans will come here to destroy the Earth anyway.

Piccolo: I won't worry I'll be so strong by that time, you won't stand a chance!

Power Levels:

Raditz: 1,200

Nappa: 4,000

Kakarot 25%: 3,500

Kakarot: 14,000

Vegeta: 16,000

Piccolo (Weights): 350

Piccolo: 420

Chapter 3: Saiyans come to Earth

Two years passes and like Kakarot said, Him, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta come to Earth but Piccolo tell Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha about the Saiyans and convince them to help Piccolo

Piccolo: You came back, this time I will win.

Nappa: Let's teach these Guys a lesson!

Vegeta: Kakarot I'll let you go first pick someone.

Kakarot: I want to fight Piccolo last so I'll go against the Triclops!

Chiaotzu: Not Tien!

Tien: Don't worry! I'll do my best against him.

Tien underestimated Kakarot's power and uses his Tri Beam as a last resort but fails.

With Tien dead Chiaotzu tries to prevent anyone else dieing from him so he self destruct himself and surprise surprise, it doesn't work.

Power Levels:

Raditz: 2,450

Nappa: 5,250

Kakarot: 15,000

Vegeta: 18,500

Tien: 8,500

Chiaotzu: 3,125

Krillin: 7,250

Yamcha: 6,750

Piccolo: 12,000

Chapter 4: Kakarot's Anger

After Tien and Chiaotzu dies, Vegeta says,

Vegeta okay, now Nappa, Raditz kill the other two earthlings. Nappa fights Krillin and Raditz fights Yamcha. Nappa kills Krillin but Raditz loses to Yamcha.

Vegeta: You're weak Raditz! you can't even kill someone inferior to us!

Vegeta kills Yamcha for Raditz but Vegeta says

Vegeta: You are no more use to me Raditz, Galick Gun! Vegeta killed Raditz and Kakarot saw!

Kakarot: Vegeta! How Could You?!? He was my Brother!

Vegeta: He is useless to us

Kakarot: I'll never forgive you

Kakarot lands his strongest attack but hits Nappa killing him.

Vegeta: How dare you betray me?! I'll kill you!

Kakarot and Piccolo team up to defeat Vegeta but will they win?

Power Levels:

Piccolo (No Weights): 14,400

Kakarot (Angry): 16,500

Vegeta (Max): 21,000

Chapter 5: Kakarot and Piccolo vs Vegeta

The fight doesn't go as planned for Kakarot and Piccolo but Piccolo gives all his energy to Kakarot and he had the upper hand, but before Kakarot used his last attack, Vegeta cut his tail and created a moon turning Vegeta to a Great Ape. Vegeta is about to kill Kakarot but Piccolo cuts his tail and destroys the moon and Vegeta attempts to escape but Kakarot let's him live and They used the Dragon balls to revive their friends and Raditz. Kakarot and Raditz leave the Earth but maybe one day they'll come back.

Power Levels:

Great Ape Vegeta: 210,000

Kakarot (Energy): 26,100

Raditz (Zenkai): 4,410

Taim: I hope this story was good! This concludes Part 1!


End file.
